Girlfriend
by yukikoneko1990
Summary: Draco wants Harry to be his, but what of Ginny? SLASH, AU, OOC


**Disclaimer**: I don't own the characters of Harry Potter. The song that inspired and is featuring in the story is 'Girlfriend' by Avril Lavigne. I claim no rights to the song.

* * *

"It's sickening." Draco growled for the hundredth time and made his friends roll their eyes discretely. They were Slytherins after all, and there are some things you just don't do when you're a Slytherin, or you just don't let people see you do them.

But really, the way that Weasel hung on Potter's arm was disgusting.

Potter obviously didn't enjoy it, either.

"Well, face it, Dray. It's not like you can do anything about it." Pansy drawled. Draco looked at her with a raised eyebrow. A moment later a sly smirk appeared on his face.

"That's what you think." He growled and pushed away from the tree he's been leaning on.

"Bloody hell. He'll actually do it!" Blaise droned slightly surprised. Pansy giggled.

"This'll be fun to watch."

Draco smirked at the wondering looks people who were out in the courtyard threw at him, but at the moment he had eyes for one man and one man only; the man who will hopefully soon be his.

Really, what a man like Potter had to do with a sniveling little _bitch_? Potter needed someone on his own level; someone strong, intelligent, cunning. Someone like 'yours truly'.

Potter was every sane person's wet dream! The man was tall, had a body to kill for, the mind of a prankster, the grin of a flirt and had he mentioned the body to kill for? And _those eyes_; two viridian pools of emerald which shot right to your... _heart_.

* * *

_**You're so fine I want you mine,  
you're so delicious.**__  
__**I think about you all the time  
you're so addictive.  
Don't you know what I can do  
to make you feel alright?**_

* * *

The group of Gryffindors around Potter and the _bitch_ looked wide-eyed at Draco as he walked beside them directly to Potter who was trying to lead a conversation with Granger and Ron, but the little bitch just wouldn't shut up.

And Draco knew just how to remedy that.

"Hello, Potter!" Draco called out with a sly grin and took a seat in the free place between Harry and the other 2/3-ds of the Golden Trio. For a second Potter stared at him in shock, but a moment later a smirk covered Potter's features, and Draco had to suppress a purr. 'A snake in a lion's skin. Delicious.'

"Hello, Malfoy. Fancy that you joined us." Harry drawled slyly. Draco chuckled.

"Yes, well, I was a little bored so I thought you'd entertain me some. You seem to be good at that."

Draco shivered almost visibly when Harry laughed that all too familiar belly-laugh of his. The sound of pure fun, combined with Potter's raspy, deep voice, just made you think of all those nasty little things that voice would do to you in private.

'Down, Dray. Down boy!'

"Harry, what-…"

"Hush, Ginevra, can't you see I'm talking?" Harry said and pulled his arm away from the bitch's grasp. Draco almost openly smirked at her. He saw Ron and Hermione shoot surprised (but not overly shocked) looks in Harry's direction.

"Bu-bu-but HARRY!"

"Sorry, darlin', amma steal 'im from you for a moment." Draco drawled with a false apologizing look on his striking features. Draco could swear he heard Harry chuckle lowly.

* * *

_**I can say you like me too  
an' you know I'm right.**_

* * *

Ginny huffed in offence and Harry shook his head. Draco suppressed a grin at that.

'You are soooo mine.'

"Harry, don't ignore me!" Ginny whined and Harry rolled his eyes with a sigh. Draco smirked.

"Oh, come on, Ginevra, whining is so unbecoming a lady." He said and Harry shot him a smirk.

"You would know, wouldn't you?" He murmured, and Draco threw on an overly offended look and covered his heart with his hand.

"You wound me!" Harry laughed and Draco grinned. He cast a sideways glance at Ginny who huffed and turned her back on Harry and Draco.

Hermione and Ron exchanged amused glances while Harry tried to stifle his laughter.

"Well Draco, you walked right into that one." Harry said when he stopped laughing. Draco shrugged.

"At least I'm not a drama queen." He said, acting offence and Harry chuckled, making a shiver run down Draco's spine.

"You mean King."

"Really now, your highness." Draco drawled. Harry gave him a sideways grin.

"Quite. I think you'd know if I was a queen." Draco chuckled.

"True, true. You'd need a King." Draco said with a challenging grin at Harry who rolled his eyes and threw a look at a pouting Ginny.

"I do believe I'm not quite qualified to be a queen." He said with a small growl.

Ginny huffed and turned around.

"Harry, stop ignoring me!"

"Hm? Did you say something, Ginny?" Harry asked airily and Draco snickered. Hermione and Ron snickered as well, surprising Draco. 'The weaselette isn't exactly loved here. Good. Very good.'

* * *

_**She's like so whatever,**__  
__**you could do so much better.**_

* * *

"Harry! Why don't you pay attention to me! I'm your girlfriend!" She screeched, standing up and drawing the attention of everyone in the courtyard to them.

"Ginny, stop screeching and sit down." Harry growled and Draco had to control the urge to rub his hands together in glee. 'This is becoming interesting.'

"No, I won't! You've been ignoring me for weeks! What's wrong with you!" Ginny continued yelling and Harry made a sound in-between a growl and a sigh, before he slowly stood up.

"Come here." He growled through his teeth and pulled a struggling Ginny along. Draco watched them leave with a raised eyebrow. He turned and looked at Ron and Hermione.

"You won't stop him? He might hurt her." Draco murmured. Hermione huffed and rolled her eyes.

"He won't hurt her, not really." She said and Ron nodded.

"He'll break up with her for sure this time though. She had this coming." Draco hid a satisfied grin behind an interested mask.

"Oh, really?"

'This is more than very good. This is perfect!'

* * *

_**I can see the way;  
I see the way you look at me.**__  
__**And even when you look away  
I know you think of me.**_

* * *

Hermione cast him a suspicious look.

"What's that to you?" Draco tensed up; he forgot how insightful the Muggle-born witch was.

"The whole school's talking about those two. You can ignore it only so much. And you must admit that Harry and I share a bond of good rivalry. You know; keep your friends close-…"

"And your enemies closer?" Hermione finished inquiringly. Draco smirked.

"Quite right."

"Funny, Harry said the same thing about you a while ago." Hermione put away her light read, while Draco practically turned into an ear.

"Did he, now?" he asked, faking disinterest. Obviously he was a poor actor because Hermione grinned at him and Ron chuckled.

"What's it worth to you?" Ron asked.

"What's what worth to me?" Draco asked trying to back track to safer grounds. The two Gryffindors wore suspiciously Slytherin grins on their faces.

"The information you want. What's it worth to you?" Ron said.

'Damn it. Am I that obvious?'

"What are you talking about? Potter and-"

"Harry is our friend. We know things about him no one else knows. We think we know what you're after and we're willing to help you; for a certain price." Hermione said and Draco swallowed. 'What have I gotten myself in to?'

"And what is the price?" he asked. He was a Slytherin and a Slytherin never backs up from a challenge. Unless it's life threatening. Slytherins are known for their self-preservation instincts after all.

"Nothing too difficult." Hermione said. "All you have to do is help us acquire an item of questionable legality." Draco raised an eyebrow at the witch.

"That's all?" he asked and Hermione nodded.

"Easy as pie." She said. "Will you do it?"

"As long as it isn't a creature." Hermione nodded and Ron grinned. "Now, what is this information which is worth betraying the trust of your best friend?" Draco asked.

"He'll be thanking us later." Hermione said and waved Draco off. Draco raised an interested eyebrow. 'Gryffindors are just full of surprises."

"Well then, spit it out!"

Hermione grinned.

"Harry's been interested in you for _years_. The _only_ reason he's been with Ginny for the past year and a half is because everyone's been expecting that of him, and she's been badgering him on and on about it for months before he gave in." Draco was sure his mind blacked out for a moment.

"He-isn't he straight?" Hermione and Ron laughed at him.

"He's bi." Hermione said in-between giggles.

"Oh."

"Very eloquent of you, Malfoy." Ron said. Draco swallowed.

"Erm - I think I'll just go now." He said, stood up and walked away.

"Harry likes me. Harry _likes_ me.' Draco's mind was running in circles and all of a sudden a huge grin took over his face. He didn't care if anyone saw him. He felt larger than life. 'HE LIKES ME!'

* * *

Draco stopped in his tracks when he came out of the Quidditch Pitch and saw Harry walking a few meters away from him.

"Oy, Potter!" Harry turned and looked at him. Draco saw surprise in Harry's eyes but it was soon replaced with mild amusement.

"You look a bit winded." Harry said and walked over. Draco swallowed over a lump. Harry towered over him for a good few inches and the adrenalin was still pumping through his veins. It was increasingly hard to suppress the blush which desperately wanted to come out on his face.

"Y-yeah. I was taking a flight." Draco said and Harry gave him a knowing 'ah'. "So. How did it go with the youngest Weasley?" Draco asked and Harry gave a frustrated sigh.

"She's convinced we're meant to be together. I don't think she understands the meaning of 'I-don't-want-to-be-with-you' quite well." Draco chuckled. "I don't think I heard the last word from her." Harry let go of a frustrated growl and brushed his fingers through his hair.

"Well. She'll give up eventually, won't she?" Draco asked and looked up at Harry who huffed.

"Eventually? Yes. Soon? No." Draco chuckled.

"Really, Potter. What the hell were you thinking?"

"I don't know." Draco was surprised when Harry answered him honestly. His voice was void of anger and frustration. Draco could hear only heartfelt self-questioning in Harry's voice. "I think – I think I thought I'd just go along with everything. I mean, I just beat Voldemort and I guess I was just tired. I didn't know what I wanted to do with myself. So I went along with whatever people wanted of me. Stupid, right?" Draco looked at Harry and they stopped and turned to face each other, even though Harry looked everywhere but at Draco.

"Everyone has the right to be stupid every once in a while." Harry looked at Draco with surprise written over his face. "Even the great _Harry Potter_ is allowed to be a kid occasionally." Draco said and smirked at Harry who laughed out loud.

"Really, now. I can be a kid?" Harry said and Draco realized the taller teen was getting dangerously close. All of a sudden Draco was very aware of his surroundings. They were by the lake and he was slowly being backed up against a willow tree.

* * *

_**In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger,**__  
__**'cause I can - 'cause I can do it better.**_

* * *

"W-well, not a kid, per sei." Draco stuttered and winced when his back hit the tree. Harry towered over him and those emerald eyes bore straight into his soul. 'Thank Merlin he got rid of those horrendous glasses.'

"You sure? Because I sure don't feel like a kid right now." Draco swallowed with difficulties. Harry's firm body was close, so very close, and yet still not touching.

"No, not a kid. Definitely not a kid."

* * *

_**There's no other,  
so when's it gonna sink in.**__  
__**She's so stupid;  
what the hell were you thinkin'?**_

* * *

Harry's warm breath tickled Draco's lips and his breath hitched in his throat. He couldn't think straight and his heart was beating loudly in his hears. Harry's right hand rested on Draco's left wrist, while Harry's left hand cupped Draco's cheek. He passed over Draco's trembling lower lip with his thumb and Draco took in a sharp breath.

"You're not moving away?" Harry muttered.

"I don't want to move away." Harry chuckled lowly and Draco swore he could feel it vibrate in his chest. Warmth pooled in his lower regions and he blushed heavily. Harry came closer and brushed his nose against Draco's left cheek, along his chin, until he raised his head slightly and brushed his lips over Draco's in a fleeting, butterfly touch.

"Stop teasing." Draco breathed out and Harry's lips pulled into a smile.

"Yes, my queen." And before Draco could protest Harry's lips covered his in a kiss which shook Draco's very core. It was more than he could have ever imagined. He felt his knees mutinying on him, and had Harry not held him up by pressing him against the tree with his muscled body, he would have fallen to the ground.

His fingers entangled in Harry's wild, raven locks and he moaned into the kiss feeling Harry's hands on his hips.

"Wow." Draco breath out when they parted and Harry leaned his cheek against Draco's temple, his breath brushing against Draco's ear with every soft exhale.

"Yeah. Wow." Draco shivered and his hands fisted on Harry's shoulders.

"Now I know why Ginny doesn't want to let you go." Draco whispered, trying to get a grip over himself.

* * *

_**Hey, hey, you, you!  
I don't like your girlfriend!**_

* * *

"It was never like this with her. It just never felt right to kiss her like that." Draco smiled and felt his heart warm up.

"Good." He whispered. "Does this mean-…"

"Only if you want it to." Harry said and moved back slightly to look down at Draco. Draco looked up in Harry's scorching eyes and swallowed hard.

* * *

_**No way, no way;  
I think you need a new one.**_

* * *

"Do you?" Harry smiled and gently caressed Draco's cheek with his index finger.

"Yeah. I do." Draco smiled and nodded.

"Me too."

* * *

**_Hey, hey, you, you;  
I could be your Girlfriend._**

* * *

"Damn. I completely forgot about Granger and Weasley." Draco muttered and Harry looked down at him.

"What about Ron and Hermione?" Draco looked up from his resting place on Harry's chest.

"They kind of sold me a bit of information in exchange for a favor." Harry raised an eyebrow at Draco.

"You made a deal with Ron and Hermione?" Draco gave Harry a sheepish grin. "Was it worth it?" the sheepish grin turned into a sultry one, and he threw one leg over Harry's waist straddling the smugly smirking teen.

"You tell me." Draco said and leaned down to kiss his new boyfriend. He felt Harry's reaction and grinned into the kiss. 'To me it sure was.'

* * *

**THE END**

**Cute, wasn't it?**


End file.
